Hunting the wily Butterfly
by Komatsuki-san
Summary: Ella una escurridiza mariposa, él un oficial de policía tratando de atraparla. Entren y lean plis!


**DISCLAIMER: ****Los personajes de Resident evil no me pertenecen son de Capcom y este fanfic es escrito únicamente por diversión sin fines de lucro.**

**ADVERTENCIA: ****Puede contener escenas fuertes y algo explicitas.**

**CAPITULO 1**

**LA BANDIDA ESCARLATA**

**Era de mañana mientras cierto oficial esperaba la llamada de Hunnigan para que le comunicara todo acerca de la misión que estaba por comenzar; el comunicador comenzó a sonar, él lo tomó y pudo ver a la mujer rubia que estaba del otro lado.**

**- Buenos días, señor Kennedy – dijo la rubia amablemente**

**- Buenos días, Hunnigan – contesto el agente casi por obligación - ¿Qué tenemos para hoy?**

**- Acaban de informarme sobre tu siguiente misión – dijo la joven dándole una mirada al joven rubio que se veía al otro lado de la pantalla – Te ves horrible, si me permites decírtelo**

**- Siempre tan dulce y honesta – contesta el rubio sonriéndole – No te preocupes me daré una ducha antes de salir**

**- Muy bien…..se han dado reportes de asesinatos en la mayor parte de la ciudad –dijo la rubia mientras miraba una carpeta que se encontraba en su escritorio – En ninguno de los lugares reportados ha dejado testigos…se dice que hubo robos en los domicilios pero no falta nada en ninguno de ellos, tu misión es dar con esa persona **

**- ¿Cómo quieren que lo encuentre si no ha dejado testigos en ninguno de los lugares? – Dijo el rubio con cansancio en su voz - ¿Cómo vincular al alguien si no hay pruebas de ello?**

**- No hay testigos pero una cámara de seguridad logró captarla en acción unos días atrás…**

**-¿Captarla? – interrumpe el rubio interesándose en el tema - ¿Se trata de una mujer?**

**- Así es….y al parecer tú la conoces bien…..se trata de la bandida escarlata**

**Ya había amanecido hacía más de una hora y el sol se colaba por las rendijas que dejaba la cortina al cerrarse; la noche anterior había sido difícil el escapar de la policía y se encontraba exhausta, por fin vencida por el incansable resplandor se levantó de la cama dejando ver aquel vestido rojo rubí que había decidido llevar la noche anterior, se había quedado dormida con el vestido puesto.**

**Abrió las cortinas, camino hacia el baño y vio en el espejo aquella mujer de raza china y cabello negro un poco despeinado; luego de despojarse de toda la ropa se metió en la ducha y adoró el agua cayendo por todo su cuerpo, minutos después cerró el agua, salió de la ducha para secarse y ponerse un pantalón vaquero con una camiseta blanca.**

**Miró al escritorio y vio la carpeta de su próxima misión , se trataba de un empresario que estaba divulgando secretos sobre la empresa y el jefe al cual ella hacía los trabajos, no le gustaba para nada, tendría que matar de nuevo.**

**"****EN LOS TITULARES DE HOY, LA BANDIDA ESCARLATA ATACA DE NUEVO SEIS PERSONAS MUERTAS AYER POR LA NOCHE" emitió el televisor minutos después de encenderlo, le encantaba escuchar noticias suyas "La cámara de seguridad captó a la misteriosa mujer minutos antes de que fuera destruida, se han hecho cargo del caso varios agentes del servicio secreto, entre los que se encuentra el oficial Leon Scott Kennedy…"**

**La mujer continuo hablando sobre el tema pero ella no le tomó importancia entre los que estaban buscándola se encontraba aquel hombre que en un pasado había sido su gran amor y en cierta forma su cruz; estaba ansiosa por volver a verlo. Leon pensaba exactamente lo mismo solo que esta vez quería atraparla y que no huyera como tantas veces lo había hecho, era realmente buena en esa labor tanto que nadie había podido dar con ella en la historia de su existencia.**

**Luego de hablar con Hunnigan durante un rato Leon se dirige a las oficinas centrales de la policía de Raccon city para explorar mas a fondo el caso, llegó a una gran sala de conferencias donde se encontró con Hunnigan.**

**- Buenos días, señor Kennedy – dijo la rubia y luego le mostró una silla – Tome asiento **

**- Gracias – contesto el rubio sentándose - ¿Por qué me hiciste venir hasta acá?**

**- Como te adelante hace un rato, te fue asignada otra misión…..esta mujer esta acabando con empresarios a lo largo de Raccon City…..eran escoria si me permites decirlo….**

**- ….. – Leon solo sonrió era honesta y aquello le gustaba**

**- En fin, en lo que va del mes han muerto un total de 26 personas…..en tan poco tiempo ya ha adquirido el rango de acecina en serie….**

**- ¿Sabemos las razones por las cuales ha matado a estas personas? – interrumpe el rubio acomodándose en su silla**

**- Todos eran asociados a la compañía farmacéutica Umbrella y la mayor parte de ellos divulgaban secretos importantes de la misma – dijo la rubia abriendo una carpeta que tenia frente a ella – Aún así es imposible vincular las muertes con Umbrella….tienen la capacidad y el capital para ganarnos una demanda**

**- ¿Cómo murieron?**

**- De una manera muy simple….con un tiro en la cabeza…en medio de los ojos para ser exactos…..una muerte instantánea**

**- … - guardó silencio sabia que esa era la manera de su amiga para acabar con sus enemigos - ¿Qué hay del video?**

**- Logró captarla solo por unos segundos… - dijo la rubia tomando un control remoto para encender el televisor - …se ve una mujer de espaldas terminando de liquidar a sus enemigos…luego voltea y dispara a la cámara…..a mi parecer creo que fue un error de su parte**

**La tarde ya había caído, el sol ya se había bajado y con él el aburrimiento de la tarde se hacía presente, ya era bastante tedioso tener que salir por las noches y por los días quedarse encerrada en su departamento, le dio de comer a su gata y luego se sentó a mirar la televisión, luego de unos minutos sonó su celular en la otra habitación, sin ánimos se levanto para tomar el aparato y contestar la llamada**

**- Hola**

**- Buenas tardes, señorita Wong – dice una voz masculina al otro lado del aparato**

**- Wesker….que sorpresa…. – dijo la pelinegra con mal humor**

**-¿Cumpliste la misión?**

**- Claro – contesta la pelinegra – nunca dejo nada a medias**

**- Supe que una cámara de video captó tu presencia en una de tus misiones – dijo Wesker seriamente**

**- No es nada serio….yo no estoy preocupada y tu tampoco deberías estarlo – dijo mientras cerraba las cortinas de su habitación **

**- ¿Alguien te reconoció?**

**- No lo creo…ya deja de preocuparte esto solo fue un error – contesta la pelinegra ya con cansancio**

**- No quiero otro error – dijo firmemente el rubio al otro lado del teléfono – Espera unos días para cumplir la siguiente misión…dejemos que la policía se calme….ya deben de estar buscándote**

**- No creo que logren llegar a mi….son una bola de idiotas**

**- Puede ser…pero recuerda que entre esa bola de idiotas se encuentra Leon Kennedy y tanto tú como yo sabemos que él si es bastante inteligente**

**- Si…lo es**

**- Bien…por ahora quédate quieta en un solo lugar y no dejes ningún rastro….preferiblemente quédate en casa**

**- …. – la pelinegra bufó con enojo ya se encontraba lo suficientemente aburrida como para aburrirse mas en casa**

**- No te preocupes será solo por unos días**

**- Bien – contestó dejando que ganara su mal humor**

**- Espera nuevas órdenes – culminó el joven del otro lado del teléfono para luego colgarlo**

**- Espera nuevas órdenes…..idiota – dijo luego de que el hombre terminara la comunicación**

**No le quedaba mas opción que esperar a esas nuevas ordenes que iba a recibir; mientras tanto al otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba Leon investigando el caso mas reciente que se le había asignado, el lugar había quedado prácticamente limpio a excepción de una mancha de sangre en medio de un costoso tapete, era su forma de trabajar la que admiraba, en realidad había aprendido muy bien como hacer su trabajo.**

**- Hizo un excelente trabajo…. ¿no crees? – dice una chica de cabello castaño entrando a la habitación**

**- Todas las demás escenas del crimen son así**

**-Sí….todas…solo ha dado dos pasos y les ha disparado de manera certera en la cabeza…..si puedo decirlo creo que es una profesional en lo que hace…. – dijo la joven castaña caminando hacia la ventana – Su único error fue ese video…..y fue un grave error….**

**- Si lo fue – contesta el rubio acercándose a su compañera – Al menos para ella ¿Aquí fue donde se captó el video?**

**- Así es…..al parecer este hombre sabía que lo iban a liquidar porque en grabaciones anteriores se puede escuchar platicando con otro sobre el tema…..tal vez quiso documentar su muerte…. – contesta Jill mientras caminaba de regreso a la mancha en medio del tapete**

**- Según los informes no era un santo…. – dice Leon mientras la seguía **

**- No…..no lo era, tenía muchas acciones con Umbrella y se jactaba de eso…además en años anteriores se vio vinculado con varios asesinatos y se dice que tuvo también relaciones con grandes mafiosos del lugar….como por ejemplo Albert Wesker…. – lo último lo dijo casi para ella y Leon prefirió ignorar lo dicho – No se te hace conocida esa mujer…**

**- Ahora que lo dices – el rubio prefirió no decir lo que estaba pensando pero si en efecto era bastante parecida a una vieja conocida**

**Aún más aburrida que unas horas atrás se encontraba Ada sentada en un gran sofá pasando canales en su televisor, ya cansada de jugar con su aburrimiento, miró por la ventana y pudo ver el sol de medio día através de ella; era una tarde hermosa al igual que aquella en la cual su vida había cambiado por completo. Abrió por completo la ventana y la suave brisa de la tarde le golpeo el rostro, su mente volvió al pasado antes de convertirse en la bandida escarlata, muchos momentos agradables inundaron su mente por algunos minutos; sin embargo aquellos recuerdos se vieron empañados por otros mas amargos, movió su cabeza tratando de olvidarlo pero al darse cuenta de que no se esfumaba de su mente decidió pasar por alto las ordenes de Wesker; tomo su chaqueta y sus llaves saldría a tomar un poco de aire mas fresco y disfrutar de un buen cigarrillo, no la encontraría lo sabía nadie conocía ese lugar.**

**Salió a un largo pasillo que daba a una escalera en forma de caracol, subió por ella hasta llegar al último piso, de verdad hacia una tarde hermosa, puso un cigarrillo en su boca y lo encendió con unos cerillos que llevaba en su bolsillo, sabía que años atrás había jurado dejar ese vicio tan horrible pero nunca había hecho el propio por hacerlo, no tenia las razones suficientes para dejarlo. Luego de aspirar un poco de humo un par de veces, se acerco a la orilla y pudo divisar la maravillosa vista que tenía frente a ella.**

**- Creí que habías dejado ese horrible vicio – dice una pequeña joven de cabello rubio que se acercaba a ella por detrás**

**- Creí que estabas fuera del país – contesta Ada luego de aspirar un poco mas su cigarrillo**

**- Si lo estaba….pero ya volví, por fin logre liberarme de todas esas personas – contesta la joven acercándose a su amiga – Al fin logre volver a mi hogar**

**- ¿Escapaste? – Pregunta la pelinegra luego de lanzar la colilla del cigarrillo por la orilla de la azotea – La última vez que supe de ti me dijeron que una familia americana te adoptó pero te sacaron del país para protegerte…. – dice la pelinegra mientras recordaba que ella era la única misión que había dejado sin terminar.**

**- No pude soportarlo…..todos ustedes son mis amigos….no quería estar lejos**

**- ¿Cómo me encontraste? – pregunta Ada mientras caminaba de vuelta a su apartamento**

**- Le pregunte a Wesker y él me lo dijo – contesta la pequeña rubia mientras seguía a su amiga – Descuida nadie me siguió**

**- Eso espero – contesta Ada mientras cerraba la puerta y se dirigía en la cocina, miró a la rubia y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había crecido, minutos después una idea brillante llego a su mente – Sabes, Sherry…ahora que lo pienso mejor, tú podrías hacerme un gran favor**

**- Claro…..dime lo que necesitas**

**_Este es mi primer fanfic de RE y espero que les guste, llevo algún tiempo preparándolo pero ya por fin logre terminarlo, gracias a mi amiga _****Lirionegro1****_ que me dio la idea para nombrar el fanfic. Espero que sea de su agrado, por favor dejen reviews._**


End file.
